


For The Man Who Has Everything

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, Poetry, Ratings: G, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is blind in the land of the seeing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Man Who Has Everything

I'm famous.

Unwillingly but nevertheless.

People know me better than I know myself.

I never get used to living in the spotlight.

While you can't accept living in the shadows.

The place I'd prefer.

You don't realise that you are where you want to be.

Right in the middle.

Between man and female.

Loved by both.

A love triangle.

Broken by a weak link.

You.

You're blind in the land of the seeing.

You have our hearts.

But the beating numbs in your ignorance.

You don't even notice.

You walk an endless walk.

A knight without his page.

A king without his crown.

Unwillingly but nevertheless.


End file.
